The Return of Catherine Goode: Story number 2
by foreverbeautiful-luv
Summary: Cammie is pregnant again and Catherine is back with a whole other plan for vengeance. Read the first story of The Return of Catherine Goode.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cammie's pov:

"Zach, I have some news for you..." I said softly. "You know how Macey, Liz, and Bex are pregnant. Right? Well... I am too."

He stared at me for a long moment. I could see the thoughts all coming together in his brain at once. Was he thinking that this wasn't good? Did he not want a baby? So much lack of confidence over children filled her. Then he did what she hadn't thought he would. He picked her up in his arms and twirled her around. "We're pregnant!" He shouted. Happy tears fell down my face. I definitly hadn't been expecting that... "We're pregnant!"

"Zach..."

"How long have you known about this?" He asked me, looking at me finally and setting me down on the floor, his arm around my waist.

"A month..." I said softly.

He stared at me with hurt in his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was frightened that you wouldn't want to after what happened..." My voice broke. "I didn't want anything to happen..."

"Oh, Gallagher Girl, I didn't know..." His voice was soft. "Of course I want a child. It's been three years Cam... That wasn't your fault Cam..." His voice broke.

"I got kidnapped. I shot your mother and then I was shot by her guards, it was my fault..." She stared at the ground with tears in my eyes. "I..." He shook his head and kissed me softly on the lips. It was the kind of kiss he gave me when I was stressed or worried and it was always exactly what I needed. "Zach..." I pleaded against his lips, but he didn't let up. "Zach..." He pulled me tighter to him and all I could do was kiss him.

Zach's pov:

I smoothed her silky, auburn hair and kissed her neck. She moaned softly and I just held on harder.

"Zach... We have to get to work..." Her sighs grew higher and I knew she was trying to get me off of her, but was failing due to her enjoyment. "Zach we're going to be late..."

"That's okay. A pregnant woman can be fashionably late," I kissed her throat softly but she batted me off.

"I have to go, now." She gave me that mom look.

"Fine. We can go to work," I sighed. "But don't come looking for me when you need someone to kiss you."

"I know. I'll just go to Grant. Bex definitly won't mind," she said.

I scowled at her, "You wouldn't dare."

"You're right." She kissed me again. "A pregnant woman is allowed to be fashionably late."

Bex's pov:

"Where is Cammie?" The director, Jax asked.

I shrugged, "How would I know?" He scowled at me.

"You're her best friend. She was supposed to be here an hour ago..." He grumbled.

"I'm going to be a mum you know," she said in her heavily British accented voice. "You know what they say? When you're getting laid don't leave till you're heavily paid."

Jax stared at me for a long moment, "That's a saying?"

"I pick a couple things up around the block when my cover's a hooker or a stripper. I play those roles very well," I laughed.

"So you're saying she's getting laid at the moment?" Jax gave me a long look.

"Bingo."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zach's pov:

I held onto Cammie's hand as we walked into the office. technically we were over 2 hours late, but I couldn't very well leaving Cammie hanging there. There are some things men must do before they leave the house when they are sexually aroused.

"Where have you two been?" Jax asked as soon as we stepped into his office. Bex was sitting there with her husband and Liz and Macey with there's.

"Hey Nick," Cammie waved to Macey's newly wedded husband and the father of the baby that was growing inside of ehr. I noticed that all of them were pregnant and that they all didn't look like it. I guess since you have your pregnancy test early, you wouldn't have much of a belly yet. But I just wanted the baby to hurry up. I wanted a son or a daughter. Either would be okay. Ever since our baby Emily May died, due to my mother's guards shooting Cammie in the stomach after Cammie killed my mother I'd been frightened of what Cammie would think of having a baby. I was afraid that she wouldn't want a baby, but when she'd said she's been hiding it I had felt all the stress of asking her about trying harder to get a baby.

"Hey," Nick grinned.

"Now can you please tell us where you were? You were supposed to be here about 3 hours ago," Jax snapped.

"Umm..." Cammie looked at me, her cheeks flushed. "Well, I found out a week ago I'm pregnant and I just told him today so we... celebrated."

"Why do all my good people have to get laid?" Jax threw his hands in the air. "Why couldn't you guys be single and a prude?" He shook his head. "We still need you ladies on missions. We have everyone off on missions again. We can't very well wait for someone else to come. You eight are assigned to a mission right now. You can't back out now."

"But..." I began to protest.

"Don't go punching me like you did the other director. I heard he was pretty pissed at you," Jax said. This reminded me why everyone liked Jax. Jax wasn't the jerk who called my wife collateral damage. He was a lot more fair but that didn't mean I had to like all of his descisions.

"She is not going on a mission while she's pregnant..."

"She wasn't on a mission then. She was in her own home waiting for you to come home," Jax snapped. Then he said softly, "Emily May didn't die on a mission. She died because her mother was kidnapped."

"But..."

"Zach! Stop it. I'm in," she looked at Jax. "When do we start?"

"Your mission begins tonight." He slid a stack of papers towards them. "These are your covers. Study them and gather your supplies. Dye your hair, and go."

* * *

**Cameron Goode**

**_Name: Amy Miller_**

**_Hair: Dark brown_**

**_Eyes: Golden brown_**

**_Friends: David Miller (Zach/ Husband), Ivan Taylor (Grant/ brother), Jamie Taylor (Bex/sister in-law), Jessica Pedersen (Macey/sister), Alex Pedersen (Nick/ Brother in-law), Jane Miller (Liz/ Sister in-law), Issac Miller (Jonas/ Brother in-law)._**

**Elizabeth Petersen**

_**Name: Jane Miller**_

_**Hair: Red**_

_**Eyes: Green**_

_****__****_Friends: David Miller (Zach/ brothe in-law), Amy Miller (Cammie/ sister in-law) , Ivan Taylor (Grant/ brother in-law), Jamie Taylor (Bex/sister in-law), Jessica Pedersen (Macey/sister in law), Alex Pedersen (Nick/ Brother in-law), Issac Miller (Jonas/ husband)._****__****_

**Rebecca Newman**

_**Name: Jamie Taylor**_

_**Hair: Black**_

_**Eyes: Blue**_

_**_****__****_Friends: David Miller (Zach/ brothe in-law), Amy Miller (Cammie/ sister in-law) , Ivan Taylor (Grant/ Husband), Jessica Pedersen (Macey/sister in law), Alex Pedersen (Nick/ Brother in-law), Issac Miller (Jonas/ brother in-law), Jane Miller (Liz/ Sister in-law)_****__****_**_

**********Macey James**********

_**********Name: Jessica Pedersen**********_

_**********Hair: Platinum blond**********_

_**********Eyes: Bright Blue**********_

_**********_**_****__****_Friends: David Miller (Zach/ brothe in-law), Amy Miller (Cammie/ sister ) , Ivan Taylor (Grant/ brother), , Alex Pedersen (Nick/ husband), Issac Miller (Jonas/ brother ), Jane Miller (Liz/ Sister in-law), Jamie Taylor (Bex/ sister in-law), _****__****_**_**********_

******************Zachary Goode******************

_******************Name: David Miller******************_

_******************Hair: Black******************_

_******************Eyes: Green******************_

_******************_**********_**_****__****_Friends: Amy Miller (Cammie/ wife) , Ivan Taylor (Grant/ brother in-law), , Alex Pedersen (Nick/ brother in-law), Issac Miller (Jonas/ brother in-law ), Jane Miller (Liz/ Sister in-law), Jamie Taylor (Bex/ sister in-law), Jessica Pedersen (Macey/ sister in-law)_****__****_**_**********_******************_

**************************************Jonas Petersen**************************************

_**************************************Name: Issac Miller**************************************_

_**************************************Hair: Blond**************************************_

_**************************************Eyes: Blue**************************************_

_**************************************_******************_**********_**_****__****_Friends: Amy Miller (Cammie/ sister) , Ivan Taylor (Grant/ brother ), , Alex Pedersen (Nick/ brother in-law), Jane Miller (Liz/ wife), Jamie Taylor (Bex/ sister in-law), David Miller (Zach/ brothe in-law), Jessica Pedersen (Macey/ Sister)_****__****_**_**********_******************_**************************************_

****************************************************************************Nicholas James****************************************************************************

_****************************************************************************Name: Alex Pedersen****************************************************************************_

_****************************************************************************Hair: Brown****************************************************************************_

_****************************************************************************eyes: Gray****************************************************************************_

_****************************************************************************_**************************************_******************_**********_**_****__****_Friends: Amy Miller (Cammie/ sister in-law) , Ivan Taylor (Grant/ brother in-law ), Jane Miller (Liz/ wife), Jamie Taylor (Bex/ sister in-law), David Miller (Zach/ brother in-law), Jessica Pedersen (Macey/ wife)_****__****_**_**********_******************_**************************************_****************************************************************************_

********************************************************************************************************************************************************Grant Newman********************************************************************************************************************************************************

_********************************************************************************************************************************************************Name: Ivan Taylor********************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_********************************************************************************************************************************************************Hair: Brown********************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_********************************************************************************************************************************************************eyes: blue********************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**_Friends: Amy Miller (Cammie/ sister ) , Jane Miller (Liz/ sister in-law), Jamie Taylor (Bex/ wife), David Miller (Zach/ brother in-law), Jessica Pedersen (Macey/ _****_sister), Alex Pedersen (Nick/brother in-law)_**

**_Objective:_**

**_Befriend Eloise and Martain Henderson and take down their drug cartel._**

Cammie's pov:

"Where do these people live?" I asked turning to Jax.

"That's the thing Cammie. We don' know. We thought maybe you could give us a clue. We have intel that they've been in Columbia, Peru, and Argentina..."

"They're going to Brzil, more likely, Sau Paulo," I told them. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

How it all happened...

Liz's pov:

_Flash back:_

_Jonas smiled, "You're so beautiful." He kissed my neck softly and pulled my shirt off, revealing my plain white braw and outie belly button, but he didn't seem disappointed by what he saw. "I love you Elizabeth."_

_He ran his fingers down my skin and my heart began to race. He looked into my eyes, unsure of whether to go on. I nodded and it began. _

_I pulled off his shirt and a moment later his jeans were off and suddenly all that was left between us was my braw, panties, and his boxer shorts. He looked more uncertain then I had ever seen him. "Are you sure?" He whispered to me._

_I nodded, "We're married aren't we?" He wriggled out of his boxer shorts and i pulled my panties down and I felt his hands on my braw, pulling the straps down and unhooking the back. He looked at me, "Are we sure about this?"_

_I'd never been more sure, just like he had never been this unsure. He'd wanted this before, but I'd told him I'd wait till we got married. And tonight was our first night as a married couple._

_I kissed him softly on the lips which turned into hungry, long kisses. The clash of our lips, tongues, and teeth. When he nipped me gently on my lower lip I felt myself sigh and kiss him longer and harder than ever before. Now there was nothing between us but skin and my loudly beating heart. I could feel his chest thrumming with his heart beats and I only wanted him more. He looked into my eyes one last time for reassurance._

_He closed his eyes and put his face in hair that was wild and now, I'm sure and moaned softly. I closed my eyes and only did I then completly surrender to his body and his lips..._

* * *

_"Jonas... I'm pregnant..."_

_He kissed me on the lips and sat me down on his lap. "I love you Lizzie."_

_I stared at him, "How do we know it won't end like Cammie and Zach's. We're both working in the field..." I felt tears fall down my face, cascading down softly._

_He brought his fingers up and brushed away my tears. "Don't worry. What happened to Cammie and Zach won't happen to us. We'll be careful."_

_I nodded, "I love you Jonas..."_

* * *

Macey's pov:

_"Nick, I don't know what to do. I love you, but I also loved Preston and right when things were getting god between us Cammie went missing and he broke it off with me. How do I know that you won't_" I was feeling scared, but then he cut me off with a kiss._

_"He didn't love you like I do. Come on Macey, risk it. I love you, I want to marry you and I want to call you mine and show you off to the world. You mean everything to me." He touched the ends of my long dark hair. He pulled it out of its pony tail and ran his fingers through it. "I love you Macey. Is Macey James really that horrible of name?" _

_I shook my head and for once decided it was okay not to think about it, "I wish that were mine. I wish that was my name..." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me gently on the lips._

_"Then marry me," his lips against mine felt so right, Macey James sounded so right and his body felt so good, I couldn't say no to him._

_"Yes..." I whispered. "Yes... I want to marry you."_

_He kissed my neck and pulled my shirt off and I pulled his off as he unhooked the back of mine. "I love you," he whispered in my ear._

_"I love you Nick..."_

_I pushed him against the wall and kissed his collar bone and heard his moans and I sighed long sighs as he kissed me hard against my mouth. The sensation made me feel good and I just wanted him more than ever. _

_Then we were on his bed and he was tracing his lips down my body and I moved with the sensations. When his lips met mine again it took my breath away. I slid my body down his and I wanted to kiss every square inch of his body._

* * *

_"Nick..." I said._

_"Yeah?" He looked up. We'd been married a day now._

_"I just took a pregnancy test and..." I giggled softly. "I'm pregnant!"_

* * *

Bex's pov:

_Grant hadn't been home in months and then when he walked in the door I wanted to rip his clothes off. It may have been only three months, but I missed the feel of his body against mine and the way his lips touched mine. So when he stepped in that day just making out with him was all I could do to stop myself from ripping his cloathes off and getting it on here in the entry way._

_I kissed him hard and felt his hands tangle in my hair. He dropped the bags he'd been carrying and kissed me hungerily while we stumbled up the stairs. "Bex..." I nipped his lip softly but enough to make him moan and kiss deeper and longer. He basically threw me onto the bed and we were ripping our cloathes off like all we ever needed was to feel each other closer to each other..._

* * *

_"I'm pregnant!" I cried to Grant._

_He threw his arms around me and kissed me. "Yes!"_

_I really do love that dork._

* * *

**_(A/N: I added more to this chapter)_**

Cammie's pov:

**_The first time..._**

_"Zach... I'm scared. I've... I've never had sex before..." Not being married yet and having sex scared me, I'd never done this before and I wanted it and he wanted it... How could I say no? But there were risks and things that could happen if I did this..._

_"I haven't either Cam... But I love you and I want to..." He kissed me softly on the lips. "Don't you?"_

_That did it. _

_I swung my arms around his neck and kissed him longer then I ever had before and felt him pull his shirt free and push me against the bed. My heart beat fast as I went through the sensations, but I wanted anything but for him to stop. "always..." I whispered against his lips and I felt him lift me up and I was on top of him, kissing him longingly. _

_I moved my hands over his body, knowing he didn't mind that I touched him and that he would still hold me and kiss me. "Gallagher Girl..."_

* * *

_"I'm pregnant!"_

* * *

**_The second time..._**

_I looked at Zach as he whispered, "Are we sure about this?"_

_I nodded. I was drunk and all i wanted was for him to hold me like he had once before when, when we'd slept together. _

_He moaned into my hair as I kissed his neck and I could feel his heart speeding up but this was all i wanted. I kissed him and felt him on top of me, placing kisses on my neck and down my body and I mouthed his collarbone and felt him arms around me and the feeling that nothing could stop us rushed through me and I was drunk again, not on the alcohol I'd had earlier but his kisses and the taste of his lips against mine._

_"Are we... Sure?" He gasped. I nodded..._

* * *

_"Zach, I have some news for you..." I said softly. "You know how Macey, Liz, and Bex are pregnant. Right? Well... I am too."_

_He stared at me for a long moment. I could see the thoughts all coming together in his brain at once. Was he thinking that this wasn't good? Did he not want a baby? So much lack of confidence over children filled her. Then he did what she hadn't thought he would. He picked her up in his arms and twirled her around. "We're pregnant!" He shouted. Happy tears fell down my face. I definitly hadn't been expecting that... "We're pregnant!"_

_"Zach..."_

_"How long have you known about this?" He asked me, looking at me finally and setting me down on the floor, his arm around my waist._

_"A month..." I said softly._

_He stared at me with hurt in his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I was frightened that you wouldn't want to after what happened..." My voice broke. "I didn't want anything to happen..."_

_"Oh, Gallagher Girl, I didn't know..." His voice was soft. "Of course I want a child. It's been three years Cam... That wasn't your fault Cam..." His voice broke._

_"I got kidnapped. I shot your mother and then I was shot by her guards, it was my fault..." She stared at the ground with tears in my eyes. "I..." He shook his head and kissed me softly on the lips. It was the kind of kiss he gave me when I was stressed or worried and it was always exactly what I needed. "Zach..." I pleaded against his lips, but he didn't let up. "Zach..." He pulled me tighter to him and all I could do was kiss him._


	4. Chapter 4

**If you already read chapter 3 before today please reread. I edited and added more to it.**

**Hope you love it! **

**Forever your, Foreverbeautiful-Luv!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Liz's pov:

"I have eyes on the subject, operation is go. I repeat we are go!" I shouted. "We are go!" I watched Cammie and Zach walk down the street. She laughed on his shoulder and then looked up at the man and woman.

"Hola', Martain, Eloise," she extended her arm to shake with them.

"Amy, David," Eloise smiled, a real, joyful smile. "You made it for the function. We heard that you're the news on the street lately..." she giggled.

"We couldn't go through Rio without making it here. Sau Paulo has much business does it not?" Zach smiled.

Martain laughed, "Only the best sales aside from Bogata. We over took the old businss after some MI6 and CIA came trampling over the old cartel. You heard of Thalia Gray? Killed off our best dealers... She was a big shot. We had to take her out. We'll have more to talk about soon..." she cooed.

"They killed Thalia Gray?" I turned to Jonas who sat beside me. "Is this some kill joy story?"

He shook his head, "We're being spread out around country that Amy and David Miller's family have the best drug company in the world. We sell good joints to them. They give us intel," he told me.

I laughed, "So we're giving people drugs so we can take down their drug cartel?" I said as if the world could not get any weirder. "Isn't that synthetic. Cheating them into buying our shit and getting intel?"

"The CIA and MI6 I don't think has ever issued a fair, cheat free mission. Liz, we're not saints. You're a little new to the covert operations track but we don't play games cheat free. We skip ahead a few steps before the oponent notices.

I shook my head still trying to grasp the idea, "And I thought Charie's angels was make believe."

"Look at it how you want to but that's what we do. The best spies are the best liars. Cammie knows it ask her. We don't base everything off of lies, we have to intertwine with the truth somehow..."

I watched Cammie and Zach speak to the two drug lords.

Zach's pov:

Cammie was really good at puting the smile on her face and acting. She definitly and raw, natural tallent for being an actress.

"Would you like to meet the rest of the crew? We have some good shit brought over with us," she smiled that grin that she used in her acting. It was her playful grin, an easy, cool and free look that seemed to always reassure the enemey.

Martain smiled, "What do you have?"

"We brought good pott. It's real smooth, makes you feel real... light. I know you'll love it," she smiled. "Don't recomend do'in our heroin. That's for the stronger customers. We see those customers twice maybe and they disappear from the face of the earth..." she gave a knowing smile.

"I know what you mean," Eloise laughed lightly. "Most of them overdose, but the money is good..."

"Si' Si'," Cammie laughed.

"Amy why don't we go get the others. I know the girls wanted get down to work. They're so proactive," I cupped my hand over my mouth leaning towards Martain. "They think they're work is life saving or somthin'."

Martain laughed, "I know what you mean."

"Hey," Eloise said.

"I heard that," Cammie snapped.

"Go get them," I told her. She nodded.

A moment later she came back with all of them.

Cammie had ripped up jeans and a tee shirt on the showed her stomach. She looked like some rebellious chick, along with Bex who's hair was long and streight and she was completly hanging on Grant's arm like some sleez. Macey was completly comfortable with her diamond nose stund back in and combat boots with her micro-mini skirt. Liz surprised me the most(Pulling on out the Gallagher Academy's best weapon in it's arsenal: Flirtiness, Bitchiness, and sluttiness...) with her hooker boots on and daisy duke shorts that showed off her butt cheeks.

"So these young ladies are your... slutty little helpers," Martain grinned.

Liz grinned, "It's Jane Miller," she held out he hand to shake. "This is my husband Issac. He's Jessica, Ivan, and Amy's brother."

"I'm Jamie Taylor and this is my husband Grant," the way she shook the man and woman's hand would have made Madame Dabney proud.

"I'm sure we'll be getting to know one another very well," Martain purred, staring at Cammie and I felt very territorial in the moment. I would have swung at him had we not been on a mission.

"May I and the girls go out and have some... fun," Eloise grinned.

I nodded, "How 'bout the men stay back and have a... chat."

They were going to look back at this when they're behind bars and think they are such idiots...

This will be fun...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cammie's pov:

Eloise smiled at me as I sat down in the hot tub with her and all my friends with our covers sucessfully attatched. "How long have you and your family been in the business?"

"Ever since I was a little girl Jessica, Issac, Ivan, and I have been working with our parents. It's the good life. Sadly they died a while ago, but we carried on with more when we all got married. Zach had work in another cartel but it seemed like the glorious life, you know?" I smiled.

She had a knowing smile, "Si Si."

"Rio is so beautiful in the fall, you know?" I told her. "Where did your place originate?"

"I was working in Santa Fe years ago and Cathy my dear American friend and I met. She helped me in the business. She has a strong background with being chased be the CIA and MI6 but you know she had her ways around it," Eloise grinned. "Cameron Morgan I heard was her last real target. Her son was married to her, complicated things a bit, but made it oh so fun. I had helped her with the fun, you know?" I didn't show any sign of recogniton for my own name only nodded for her to go on. "She had a baby. We had fun though. We'd always planned on luring her son there. I was in charge of faking the death. You see, I'll tell you girls a secret because we're on the recruiting side of business right now. Catherine wants it you see." but Catherine is dead... I'd made sure of it the second time... "We work in the traitors business you and I," Eloise winked at me and I knew that we were caught. "And you my dear Cammie are just who we need right now."

And everything went black.

Zach's pov:

"Where is Cammie now?" I asked Eloise as soon as the boys and I walked out into the room where they had been.

"Where are our girls?" Jonas asked.

"Oh, Zachary..." A voice echoed through the hall. "You should have known I wasn't dead. Sensed the presents of me here and that your girls will never be safe anywhere. Your baby might just die again. What was her name again? Emily May Goode? I was almost a grandmother you know? I would have been a good one. I'm sure she would have been a lovely girl."

At that I couldn't take her any longer and shouted, "Show yourself bitch!"

"I'm not here right now my boy. I had an erin to run so be a good boy while I'm gone and try not to cry when you see your wives next."

"That bitch!" Grant spat.

"Now, let's get this over with. Martain, why don't you take the Rohypnol out," Eloise called to her husband. I'd heard of it before, referred to as the date rape drug. It made you weak and lax through everything.

"What the hell..."

At the prick of the needle I went limp and felt them drag us around the floor like rag dolls yet none of us could do a thing about it.

Grant's pov:

When I awoke I could see Bex lying on the ground yet I was to stoned to make a move for her motionless body.

Jonas's pov:

"Elizabeth?" She was crawling on the ground like a child fighting to move but her breath was caught in her throat and she mads=e sharp breaths.

"Jonas..." she was coughing.

"Liz, what's wrong?" And then I saw the blood running down her neck, her throat cut and raw. Had they slit it? "Oh my god..."

"It's not as bad as it looks Jonas. It's just a nick," she was shaking though and I tried to move but the ground felt so soft beneath me and I couldn't move. Couldn't do anything but sleep and no that the drugs were holding me there and keeping me from my wife.

Nick's pov:

I stared at the woman laying on the stone cold ground with long dark hair and bright blue eyes and cried out her name, "Macey!" She didn't look up and from that moment niether did I.

Zach's pov:

"Gallagher Girl," I rasped.

Then nothing.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter?**

**Was good? Okay? Awful?**

**In your comment please rate it from 1 to 10. 10 being the best.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nick's pov:

She curls her fingers around my wrist and whispers sweet things in my ear and cries. She cries deeply and the sobs echo throughout the room but it's just us for now and I can feel her sighing and feel her smoothing my hair down like I always do with her. I can feel the way her fingers delicately move through it and see how her tears hang on her lashes like stars.

"Nick..." Her voice is so beautiful. I know I've always thought that, just like I've always thought that she had the most dark and beautiful hair and eyes like Lapis Lazuli gems. Her skin is so pale like a porcelain china doll and her hands are so soft when she entwines them with mine and kisses me on my temples and then rests her small head on my chest. Closing her eyes and sniffling. Trying not to_ and failing I might add_ cry and shed tears.

My throat burns when I say her name, "Ma-a-cey." The word is hardly even there but it's out. When she looks up at me she stares for no longer than a second before kissing me softly on the mouth and saying, "I'll get us out of here, Nick, I promise."

But I didn't want her promise to get _us _out. I wanted her to promise to get _herself _out before hell froze over and she's lying there dead. Her fingers are in my hair again, I'd never seen her so worried about anything, but the drugs were in me and I could feel it coursing through my veins like a poison. Eating me away. I was fairly certain that they'd given me more drugs than the one time, it would have blown over by now.

"Macey..."

She stopped me, "Don't. You need your rest," she told me.

"Yes, mother," I laughed but the effort was to much and I doubled over on the hard stone tile floor. "Where are we Macey?"

"Hell?" She muttered. "Eloise and Martain have been working with Catherine. That's how they knew about all of us. We stood no chance. And Catherine..." Her voice cracked. "She's going to kill the babies. We don't know when. She said that me... She selling some of us off to men who..." she couldn't go on.

I forced myself upright and with all the strength I had, I tugged her closer and kissed her on the neck softly, "You know I won't let that happen, Macey. You have to trust me. I'll keep you safe," I cupped her face in the palms of my hands, "Trust me."

Through the tears she nodded, "I love you Nick."

Liz's pov:

Jonas wrapped his arms around me as Catherine and her goons came running in, she smiled at the two of us as if we were exactly who she wanted to see, "Elizabeth Sutten and Jonas Petersen. Boy is it good to see you."

"I'm sorry I can't say the same thing," I coughed, it was a horrible choking sound.

When she stepped forward Jonas pulled me closer and kissed the skin below my hairline softly and spoke sweet, gentle words because there was nothing else he could do. When she reached down to touch me he struck her with his fist. She didn't flinch, she just grinned at him, "Dear, hold onto this moment because in a moment we'll be going through shock therapy. I have a game that you're all so going to love. I swear."

Jonas jerked me around my middle and before Catherine's goons could pull me away he kissed me hard on the mouth, a hot driving kiss that was almost like a... no. He was trying to say goodbye. I could tell he was afraid and I didn't blame him, but it scared me even more.

_The baby..._

Then they tore me away from Jonas as he shouted, "Liz! Elizabeth! Let her go you bitch! Leave her alone!" He shouted loud and clear. He started to come at me, to fight off the men, but they pushed him back like he were nothing and pulled me away.

"Jonas!" I yelled his name.

"Elizabeth!" In his eyes I could see unspoken words, _I'll find you... _And I believed him with all of my heart.

Grant's pov:

Bex looked smaller and more frail than I'd ever seen her even since the gun shot I'd witnessed, no gunshots_ in the plural. Back in senior year of school for me she'd been shot and almost killed. And now she looked even more helpless. "Rebecca..."

She didn't answer.

_"Rebecca..."_

"_Rebecca..."_

_"Rebecca..."_

Just as Catherine comes in she says softly, "I told you never to call me Rebecca," and she gave me a kiss on the palm of my hand before they took her away from me.

"Bex!" I shouted, but she was already gone.

Cammie's pov:

Catherine was coming in but Zach pulled me away, pushing me away from the woman coming for me. "Stay away from her," he hissed.

Catherine laughed out loud, "Zachary dear, why do you protect the woman who almost killed your mother?" She narrowed her eyes. "Don't you love me?"

I held onto Zach's hand for dear life and stared back at the woman coming for me.

"No, mother. I don't love anyone who tries to hurt Cammie. Get out of here!" He hissed. He slid his hand backward, reaching for me backward and pulling my arm his neck and he pressed his lips to it, "Run," he whispered.

Then the room turned to chaos as he kicked his mother in the chest and she went flying into the wall and he shouted again, "Run!" It was like when we'd been in the tombs. The images rushed back, he picked up the gun and shot the explosives and mouthed the words "good-bye". That moment still hung clear in my head but I knew i had to run. I had to get the baby out of here.

I twisted and kicked a man in the stomach and went running into the hall, spinning and kicking whenever anyone got close enough. "Cameron!" Catherine shouted. "If you leave I shoot your husband!" She had Zach in a death grip around his neck.

"No you won't," I said.

"I'm not bluffing Cameron," she said.

"Run..." he rasped, yet I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave the boy I loved.

I trembled where I stood, "You wouldn't shoot your own son."

"Think again," she laughed and then she let the bullets fly.

"Zach!" I screamed. He fell to the ground, alive but his wounds were fresh and if I didn't help him he'd die. Tears were in my eyes as she pointed the gun at him again.

"What's it gonna be? You or Zach?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_"What's it going to be? You or Zach?"_

Cammie's pov:

I stared back at Catherine, knowing neither of us were used to giving in we were use to winning and we weren't willing to lose this match. "Honey, I can make you look like a candy-stripper compared to me."

"Oh, sweetheart you overestimate yourself," Catherine laughed. "If you don't stay he dies, you hear me? I kill him right here, right now."

"Gallagher Girl," he rasped. "Run..."

"Shut up," Catherine hissed. "Times ticking Cammie, what's it going to be? Him or you?"

A moment ago I could have gotten away but now we were surrounded by guards. "I don't really have a choice do I?"

"No," Catherine shook her head. "I'll let you go freely, the torture is that you'll hear the bullet as it kills him."

I raised my hands above my head in surrender, "Let him go."

Catherine laughed, "I never said he could go freely. I said that if you left I'd kill him, I didn't say he could leave. I'll leave you two to it before you're brought... somewhere else."

I ran to Zach and saw the blood all over. "Zach..." I sobbed. "You're going to be okay," I told him.

He shook his head, "You should have run."

"No," I told him. "I would never leave you."

I helped him pull his shirt off and I had to pull the bullet out of his stomach with my fingers. "It's going to be okay," I whispered.

Zach's pov:

They want to take her away from me but she just holds on and shouts at them to leave me alone. I know that they're doing this to the others. Torturing them into telling them things I don't know what or it might just be showing us how much they can hurt us. Cammie looks small and skinny on the ground and she looks like the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. My lips are on hers for only a moment before they pull her away from me and drag her away like a doll.

"Cammie!" I shout. I try to follow crawl after but Catherine smiles and says, "Your wife is going somewhere much worse than what I'll do to her. She's being sold off to Matain and his buddies right now. You have no idea what they'll do to them. But we'll have it on a video feed. Like an X rated movie."

"No!" I shout, but I can't do anything now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Bex's pov:

Ever been to hell? Well this has got to be it. Having a baby and also being brought to a place with disgusting men who want you to strip and undress for them is pretty bad.

Macey was first. Martain pushed her in front of everyone to see her with her clothes on, she was bloody but she still looked the most gorgeous of us all. She stares at them with dread and hate in her eyes but she doesn't back down. Macey never backs down. I feel the tears come to my eyes but Macey doesn't cry. She looks straight at them with a look of... was that pity? Her dark hair is down and wavy right now and her bright blue eyes send dark looks to the men staring at her now.

"Come show yourself off, bitch!" A man yelled to her.

She glares at him, "Would you really do that to pregnant women?" She hissed.

The men laughed at her, but I knew that she found none of this funny and I remembered how Macey doesn't get revenge. She get's even. "We want a show!" Someone shouted.

"You're going to see a hell of a show then," Cammie grinned and then I remembered how both Cammie and Macey had posed as strippers for a cover on a mission before. Playing hookers and dancers was their specialty, I just hoped they knew how to get us out of here.

Nick's pov:

They make all of us watch them on the live video feed. I see Macey when someone tears her shirt off, but she keeps her boots on and her booty shorts and there was something playful about Cammie's expression when she looks at Macey and wears the same and then the two of them were kicking ass again. They were like super pregnant women on a live video feed as they spun and kicked their way through with nothing on but their skimpy lingerie and hooker boots on.

Hell, Cammie was knocking them aside as she kicked and grabbed a shirt to pull on as she kicked a man in the groin and kept on fighting with her friends.

Liz's pov:

I spun on a man who had reached for the straps of my bra and slammed him hard. Then I pulled my tank top over as quick as possible and yelled to Cammie, "Do you have the card?"

She threw me the key card through the air and I hand to jump to catch it. I slammed into another man in the process of getting to the door and swiped. "Get your asses over here!" I shouted.

It didn't take them a second thought to dive through the doorway and run for their lives.

I held the gun in my hands as I aimed for the woman diving in front she backed off, startled by me and Cammie shot at a good with a gun in his holster. "Hurry!" she screeched.

I summed up all of the strength I had to push the door down with my foot and shouted for my friends to follow.

"Where are you going bitch," I was slammed into a wall by Eloise who had come out the other door on my left. Bex stopped to help but I shouted at her to go. I could handle the slut.

"Do you really wanna play this game, I can kick your ass and you won't even see it coming," I hissed. This wasn't my normal behavior, but when I'd decided to become an operative I'd stopped playing the clutsy southern belle and became the small girl who could kick a season operative's ass in 5 seconds flat. Thanks to Cammie, she trained me. And maybe to well. I slammed Eloise into the opposite door as someone opened it, "Where's my husband," I hissed in her ear, my breath hot on her face.

"Why the hell would I tell you?" She hissed.

"Because I'll kill you otherwise."

Jonas's pov:

They came running in, Liz at the lead. She helped me from my chair I was tied to and kissed me on the mouth. She wound her fingers in my hair and sucked in my lower-lip. She mouthed my collar bone and for a second I thought she was going to get it on right there in front of everyone but she regained her composure as did I.

"Hi," I said and kissed her again. I could feel her heart beating loudly and her belly looked more swollen then usual and I had to ask, "The baby?"

"It's fine."

She pulled a gun from her waist band and handed it to me, "Cover me."

We slid out of the room and there were the men who had taken her away before. She came forward, knocking two of them down at once and went into a fighting match with an opponent three times her weight and had at least a foot advantage in height, but she knocked him down and pushed him aside. Moving forward she caught his chin with her foot and flipped in mid air sending the man sprawling into the wall. Everyone was laying disoriented on he floor. I stared at her, "sometimes you really scared me." She was about to give birth and she had just knocked seven seasoned operative to the floor, out cold. She turned to me with a sly grin, "I enjoy my work."

Nick's pov:

I had Macey cover me while I sprinted in the room and waited at the corner for Macey to follow. She pressed her lips to my ear and whispered, "You okay?" I nodded then slammed myself to another attacker. She shot at another from across the room and used her momentum from running to flip n mid-air and send one of them into a door.

A gunman who lay there picked up a gun and aimed it for Macey's back and in that moment I stopped thinking, I dove in front just in time for the bullet to hit me. I gasped for breath and crumpled over on the floor.

"Nick!" She screamed. Her eyes filled with pure fury as she threw herself on the gunman, fighting for the gun and she fought to get her finger on the trigger and then there was a loud gunshot and for a moment I couldn't tell who had been hit and I tried to sit up in sheer panic and cried out, "Macey! You're not dead! You've got to be okay!"

Then she was coming towardme, "I'm okay." She whispered. "I'm okay."

Cammie's pov:

I grabbed Zach's hand when we were about to enter the room where his mother still was, "Zach," I whispered and before I could say anything else to him he swept me up in his arms and pressed me against the wall. He kissed me hard, caressing my neck and my hair in his fingers. I twisted his hair in my fingers and kissed him softly on the throat. I didn't want to let go, but I knew we had to.

"Zach," I spoke softly. "We have to go." My lips were swollen from kisses and when I spoke it was husky for a moment.

He nodded, "Let's go. And this time, we make sure that my mom's dead."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Macey's pov:

I wrapped my arms around him and helped him to his feet. "You're going to be okay," I told him.

He nodded, he reached out to touch my swollen belly, "I bet she'll be just as beautiful as her mother. I bet she'll look just like you," He whispered in a husky voice.

I grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye, "Don't say that! You're going to be okay."

He shook his head, "You need to get out of here Macey. Run and don't look back," he told me. There was pleading in his eyes, "Please Macey," he begged. "I love you and I need you to do this for me. Run."

I shook my head, "We're doing this together_"

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" Eloise was leaning against the door, I was about to rush at her when she held out her hand to stop. "Stay with your boyfriend while you can." She picked up a gallon of gasoline and sloshed it all over the floor and the wall. "Right now every room is being torched, but we're the ones with the gas masks." She pulled the mask over her face and dropped a match on the puddle. "Good luck dear," she smiled at me. "You'll need it."

And she was gone.

"Macey, run!" Nick shouted. But I didn't listen, I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him with me as the fire spread and the flames grew high and dangerous.

"No," I whispered and pulled him along with me.

Nick's pov:

Macey had never seemed as strong as she was in the moment, pulling me along as the fire grew around us and my heart sped up as I heard the cackling of Catherine in the other rooms. "Macey..." I rasped.

Then her fingers released me and I watched as she was thrown forward into the wall and now she was lying there... dying. And. There. Is. Nothing. I. Can. Do.

Zach's pov:

Catherine began to laugh when we entered the room, "Hello." I stood stiff and rigid beside Cammie. my heart beat fast and when she turned to look at us she looked like someone from a horror movie. Her skin was pale and she grinned like someone who had an evil plan, dreadful plans. "Did you know that I've placed guards outside and at this very moment they're setting this place on fire"

I reached into my back waistband, "Goodbye mother."

The shot rang out, loud and clear.

The deed was done.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bex's pov:

Grant was lying there in the fire. Trying to pull me up but the world was spinning and his words meant nothing as I slowly drifted away into a pit of dark nothingness.

Grant's pov:

She didn't answer me as I shouted her name all she did was stare into my eye like nothing had ever happened. The light in her eyes was diminishing to a spec and they dulled as she lay there. She wasn't breathing so I didn't wait any longer. I picked her up bridal style and ran with her in my arms.

"Help!" I shouted, banging at the door. "Help!" I tried the handle but it burnt me and I cried out in pain. "Help!"

It took me less then a second to realize that we weren't going to get help and only one second to realize what I had to do.

I slammed my body against the door as hard as I could and kicked it right off its hinges. As soon as I entered piece of wood came crashing down burning me, but I didn't stop there.

Macey's pov:

The light is bright in my eyes and I almost follow it, but then I see Bex.

She is in the light too.

She turns and looks at me, we share a sad smile and she reaches toward the light but there is somthing that forced me to grab her arm and stop her from moving forward. I shake my head.

She nodds.

And when I blink open my eyes I feel the weight of an attacker on me and stop thinking, I throw him off me and fight to get to my husband.

Nick's pov:

When she opens her eyes all her fight is back and she fights to get the man atop her off. She yelled and kicked and when the man was about to land a punch in her face I slammed him in the nose. He stood there, staring dazed. "Nobody messes with my wife."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Liz's pov:

"The baby!" I screamed.

Jonas turned to stare at me. "What do you mean?"

"It's coming..." I let out another shriek of pain.

Cammie's pov:

I grabbed Zach's hand and he boosted me up to crawl out the window. I looked back at him, "What about everyone else?"

"They'll meet us out there." I nodded. "Now you," I reached out my hand to him.

"This is where we part, Gallagher Girl," he said. His eyes were sad as he said it.

"What do you mean?" I stared at him. "What do you mean this is where we part? You're coming with me..."

* * *

**Plot twist! Yay! (Not always a very good thing to have a plot twist...)**

* * *

"Cammie, before you came somthing happened. Catherine set up a bomb that only I knew about. Now I have to stop it from going off. You have to go Cammie. You have to live. You and the baby have to make it, you have to live your life," Zach said, hastily. "You have to."

"I have no life without you, Zach! I can't lose you!" I cried. Tears were slipping down the sides of my cheeks. "Zach you have to come. We'll get away from the bomb in time. We will," I begged him to believe me. I needed anything now, a lie. Anything to make me believe that he was going to make it, but we weren't ones to sugarcoat things even when we needed it.

"You will Cammie. You, Jonas, Liz, Bex, Grant, Macey, and Nick... You can all get out. You still have the chance..." Tears were running down his face now.

"You can't die, Zach. I won't let you. I... I can't lose you," my voice broke.

"Nothing will ever take me away from you. I'll always be in your heart..." He cupped his hands around my face and kissed me hard.

Then he left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Zach's pov:

The flames were everywhere. In my face, burning my arms as they pumped at my sides as I ran. I thought of Cammie as I ran, thinking about her could have been a mistake, but the only way I could force myself to keep going was to know that it was the right thing to do. Our baby wouldn't make it if I didn't.

Cammie's pov:

I stare into the flames at where he had just been but then my survival skills kicked in and I ran. The baby, I thought. I had to think of the baby. That's what he was doing. Doing this for our baby, but my heart broke, a crack that spread throughout my chest and my face contorted with pain and then I let it out. I screamed in pain. In pain of losing him, of watching the man I love run into the flames again and disappear. I sobbed and felt the tears break through my throat. I must have looked like a woman who was lost and in truth I was. I was lost. I was losing my husband. Losing the one thing that mattered to me more than anything else. A part of me I would never get back.

"Cammie!" I heard Macey cry.

She stared at me seeing how broken I must have been. "Where's Zach?"

I just stared back at her.

"Cammie?" Nick stared at me. He reached to touch me but then pulled back as if scared to touch me as if I might explode.

I stood up and looked at Macey, "He's..." gone. He's gone... no...

Then I got up and ran for the burning building. Because I would never heal if I didn't get him out alive.

"Cammie!" They shouted after me. "Cammie wait!"

Macey screamed and lunged for me, but I was already gone.

Macey's pov:

Nick grabbed me and held me there.

"Let me go!" I screamed. "She's my best friend. I have to..."

"No Macey."

"She'll die in there!" I screamed. "She's trying to find Zach! She'll die!" I felt the panic escape in my chest and then i heard footsteps coming after us.

"Macey! Nick!" Bex shouted.

She ran to us, "Are you okay?"

"Cammie!" I screamed. "She ran in there to get Zach! She'll die!" Bex immediately was lunging in the direction of the door but Grant too held her there.

"You two knew that he was going back in, didn't you?" I cried. "You!"

"He's the only one who can disable the bomb. We have to go, now," Nick snapped.

"What about Jonas and Liz?"

"We're right here," Liz croaked.

I spun around and saw that she was writhing in pain. "The baby's coming."

Liz's pov:

The pain was strong and I began to give involuntary gasps and screams. I could feel the baby in my belly and the lights in my eyes and see my friends trying to help me, but all I could think was, Cammie.

"Cammie... Where is she," I gasped.

All of them shared a look and told me nothing.

"Where is she!" I screamed.

"She's coming, Lizzie. They're already out. They're getting supplies," Macey told me, because she must have known that I needed a lie. I needed something to keep me from breaking apart from the stress and the baby.

Bex's pov:

I remembered the light I had seen and thought that Cammie had seen it once before and maybe she could again.

I know it sounds silly but inside I hoped that spies were like cats, they had nine lives and Cam was the sketchiest of us all and maybe she could make it through the fire with Zach and her baby because to me Cammie was the unbreakable. The unshaken and that gave me hope for my best friend.

"Lizzie, you're going to be okay," I promised. "You're going to be okay."

Then I heard the chopper in the sky and they came down. Helping Liz onto a stretcher, but that didn't stop Macey and I crying, "What about Cammie and Zach?"

Cammie's pov:

I ran through the flames until I found the boy who was working on a bomb. "Zach!" I cried.

He looked up, "What are you doing here?" He screamed.

I pressed my lips to his and got down on my knees, "What do we need to do?" I asked.

"You mean what I need to do. You need to run Cammie! Get out of here, Gallagher Girl!" He shouted. But i shook my head and looked at him seriously, "I'll never leave you."

It might have been selfish that I was willing to risk my baby for him, but that's what love is. Like in wedding vows they say it is selfless and generous, but love is also selfish. And i loved him to much to ever let him go.

He must have sensed that I wasn't going to leave him because he began to work on the small box and his fingers worked with the wires and he pulled and prodded them . Then he looked in my direction helplessly, "I can't do it, Gallagher Girl. You have to go!" But again I shook my head.

"No, Zach."

I looked at the box and yanked a cord out and fused it with another like a child playing with a toy and felt the fire burning around us. This couldn't be the end...

Zach pulled me into his chest as the flames began to come over us, covering us like a blanket and I watched as the bomb's timer went to the number 1 and ticked to 0 and I waited for the explosion.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_"What about Cammie and Zach?"_

Macey's pov:

The man shook his head but I pulled away, "We have to get them out! They'll die!" I screamed.

"No," Nick tried to calm me down but there was nothing at the moment that could calm me down. "My best friend is in there!" I shouted. "She is the most respected spy in all of the agencies and you won't save her!"

"There's nothing to save Macey," The man snapped. "Get in the helicopter!"

"No!" I screamed. Tears streamed down my face. "Nick!" I begged him. "They're our friends... Please," the tears were falling down the sides of my cheeks. "Please..."

"Has Cammie come back?" Bex cried.

"No," I said softly.

The chopper lifted off and all we could do was watch it lift off.

**Memories of Zach and Cammie...**

_Bex's pov:_

_Memory of Cammie: 14 years ago_

_Cammmie smiled at me when we entered the school for the first time. "Rebecca, I think we're going to make history here," she grinned at me._

_"Sure Cam and by the way, I'll kill you if you ever call me Rebecca again I will kill you," I laughed. She socked me in the shoulder. "Kay Bex. I won't call you... Rebecca..." she made a point of drawing out the Rebecca._

_"There's Liz," she pointed to the short blond girl walking into the school who cried out a loud, involuntary oopsy daisies._

_"Do you want to be a spy?" I asked._

_"Of course," she smiled._

_Memory of Zach: 8 years ago_

_"Cam's not coming home, Zach," I sobbed into his shoulder. He didn't shake with me, he just put his arm around me and comforted me as I sobbed._

_"We'll find her Bex. We'll find her. The Circle isn't getting her."_

_Grant's pov:_

_Memory of Cammie: 9 years ago_

_I sat down in the seat next to Bex in Mr. Smith's class._

_Now it was just Zach who remained at the front of the room, "I'm Zach." He slid into the seat beside Cammie and said, "and I think I've found my guide."_

_Dr. Steve called out, "Excellent," but Cammie made a face as if there were nothing worse than sitting next to Zach._

_Memory of Zach: 4 years ago_

_"Grant, which ring should I give Cammie?" He asked. "I mean, I want to propose to her correctly and I need the right ring."_

_I pointed to the one with the green jewl, "Doesn't she love the color green?"_

_"It can't just be any green color, dude. And we also have to talk about the band. Women freak about that sort of thing," he told me. "You have a girlfriend too, how don't you know about this stuff?"_

_"I don't think about getting married much, dude, cuz I can get laid without having to be married," I told him, seriously._

_He shook his head, "I know, dude. I've already done it. But we want to make it official. Bex will want it sooner or later you know. Pop the question," he nodded his head encouragingly. "You should get Bex one of those pretty blue gems," he told me._

_I laughed, "This is about Cam, okay. Now which one do you think she'd like?" I held up on with a pretty crystal band, "What about this one?"_

_"Dude! When did you become the guy who knows about rings and that shit?" He whisper yelled._

_I rolled my eyes, "What can I say? I'm a ladies man."_

_Macey's pov:_

_Memory of Cammie: 4 years ago_

_I grinned at Cammie as she said, "Zach just proposed to me," her eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed, light pink. It made me want to laugh and jump up and down with her._

_"That's great Cammie!" I cried. She smiled. _

_"I'll make sure you catch the bouquet at the wedding."_

_Memory of Zach: 4 years ago_

_"Okay Zach, here it is. We aren't going to sugar coat this or make it sound easy for you," I warned._

_"Got it?" Liz pointed a finger at Zach._

_He nodded, "What do you have to tell me?"_

_Bex stood up and paced in front of him, "It seems that you are engaged to our best friend and we need to give you the rules in your marriage that will keep us from ever killing you."_

_He grinned, "So protective."_

_"Stop laughing," Liz snapped._

_He threw his hands up in surrender but was still grinning._

_"First off, do not cheat on Cammie, lie to, murder her friends, family, etc," I told him. "Do not become a serial killer, kidnapper, pedophile, ax murderer, or a turn-coat agent."_

_"Got it," he gave his trade mark smirk. _

_Nick's pov:_

_Memory of Zach: 1 years ago_

_"So i hear you're getting married to my wife's friend," Zach said._

_"Yeah," I smiled._

_"Don't mess it up."_

_Memory of Cammie: 1 year ago_

_"Cammie, the dress is all wrong!" Macey screamed. "What do you think Nick? She needs a different cocktail dress."_

_Cammie threw a hanger at Macey, "I like my dress!"_

_"I think it's fine," I told Macey. "It's just a dance."_

_"But Zach will be there and she has to look fabulous."_

_"I still think it looks good." I might have even scanned over her butt and chest because both places looked really good. Cammie jumped up and threw her arms around me, "Oh thank you Nick."_

_Liz's pov:_

_Memory of Cammie: 4 years ago_

_She spun around in her small yellow sun dress she had just changed into for the garden party mission she turned to me and asked, "Since I haven't talked about bride's maids yet, I was wondering if you would be one of my bride's maids. I asked Bex to be the maid of honor and I asked Macey to be a bridesmaid as well but we never got to the discussion did we?"_

_I jumped up and down, "Of course I'll be your bride's maid!" I threw my arms around her neck. "Yes!" I shouted._

_She smiled, "Easy there bookworm."_

_Memory of Zach: 4 years ago_

_"Liz, I'm going to ask Cammie to marry me and I was wondering if I could practice on you," he said._

_I grinned, "Damn. When the great Zachary Goode is asking me for help on asking someone to marry him you know he's got it bad..." I giggled. He glared at me. "Fine."_

_"Cammie would you..."_

_"Really Zach? I thought you were much more smooth than that. Cammie would you... Really? Call her Gallagher Girl. Call her what you love to call her, it's more genuine," I told him. He frowned then nodded._

_"Okay..."_

_"Hurry up. We don't have all day," I snapped._

_"Gallagher Girl would you do me the honor of marrying me?"_

_"Not too bad," I grinned._

_Jonas's pov:_

_Memory of Zach: 2 years ago_

_"Zach, you asked Cammie to marry you with no problem. You weren't even nervous, but I'm so nervous to ask Liz," I told him._

_He shook his head, "No. I never said I wasn't nervous and it isn't man-like to admit you're nervous to another guy."_

_"Whatever."_

_"Don't be nervous Jonas. She's going to say yes, she'll probably pounce on you like a cat to get that ring on her finger." I rolled my eyes and walked away. So much for the help._

_Memory of Cammie: 5 years ago_

_"Hey Jonas, can you hint that we should get married to Zach? I don't think he has any plans," Cammie asked._

_"Are you a virgin or somthing until you're married?" I stared at her guessing that probably wasn't it. They seemed a little extra cozy these days._

_"No. And my sex life is none of your business. I just want to get married because it's better than waiting till you're all sexed out. Do you think 80 year olds have sex." I made a face. "Yeah i didn't think so."_

_I grinned, "Okay, Cam."_

* * *

Macey's pov:

Liz walked up to the pew and looked out at everyone who was there, Cammie and Zach really did have a lot of CIA and all the other agencies kind of family around. It had been only a week since they'd died yet all I could feel was a twisting in my gut. They couldn't be dead. I'd told them that and people had agreed with me but people were suddenly coming to terms with it, but not me. I couldn't come to terms with somthing I didn't believe. They hadn't even found his or her body. Shit. That's what it was. Shit.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat. "I'm Elizabeth Sutten. And Cameron Morgan was my best friend. And I can't believe she's... gone. And all I can do is pray that her and Zach go to heaven."

People all walked up, just Liz, Bex, Grant, Jonas, and Nick. When it was my turn I was done with what they had said. All the same thing, that they missed them but I didn't cry along with them, I stood at the pew and said. "I'm Macey McHenry and I can't say the same as all of you. You all say that you wish they make it to heaven and me? No. I don't wish she make it to heaven." People gasped. "Because to me, they aren't gone. I see Cammie and Zach everywhere. I see Cammie in the hallways, whereever I go and in the crowds I see the girl who loved to disappear and wonder if she is there, being a chameleon. I see Zach when I see a boy who looks at a girl and you know he loves her. I see their love for each other in the way couples look at each other and the way a baby cries and loves her mother and father unconditionally, because I child's love is stronger than any other. I wonder if her baby could be the child I see held in another's arms. I see them everywhere." I took a deep breath. "I see my best friend and I am sorry I cannot grieve with you all, all I can think is that my best friend is just playing the game she plays best and I don't cry. I dmile when I see a newborn child and think: maybe that's Cam's kid. So I won't cry, I'll smile and know."

"Thank you everyone." I turned around and sat back down beside Nick.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Three babies were born in late August, Samantha Petersen, Roslyn James, and Katelyn Newman.

No for babies.

Samantha Petersen, Roslyn James, Katelyn Newman, and... Jacqueline Goode

Bex's pov:

I saw a girl with long dishwater blond hair and eyes that changed with her surroundings holding a baby and her husband's arms were around her as she smiled and walked.

"Cammie!" I cried.

She turned and looked at me with a smile, "Hello Rebecca."

We all about crushed the three of them but we didn't care, there were tears in our eyes as we met her with a hug.

"Where the hell have the two of you been?" Macey yelled.

"Around."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Ten years later (A/N: This is the father's only chapter, there will be a mother's only chapter, too. No worries.)**

Zach's pov:

My daughter Jacqueline Goode have the most beautiful, long mahogany hair and eyes like her mother's that seem to change with the setting and they make me think of my wife. I see her playfulness in them. She's small yet, only ten, but she has the skills of her mother, she loves to disappear.

She runs into our room early one morning, "Mom! Dad! I got a loose tooth!"

"That's great honey," Cammie says into her pillow, still asleep.

"Daddy, can you knock it out for me like last time?" She begged.

That definitly woke Cammie up, "You knocked her tooth out last time? I thought that was the kid at school who..." a guilty look passed over me and Jaci's face.

"Well, Gallagher Girl..."

"Of course you did," Cammie muttered.

Jonas's pov:

My daughter Samantha Petersen is the smaller than her mother was, but she is just as beautiful. She's skinny and her long blond hair touches down to her waist and she has bright blue eye that seem to sparkle like her mother's but Liz says she has a spy in her. Like us, like all of us. She says she's going to be good, really good. I think so too and for once that worries me.

"Dad, can I go over to Roslyn's house?" Sam asked with a front tooth missing in her smile.

"Elizabeth, what do you think?" I asked.

"I told her she needed to ask you if she can. Macey wanted the two of them to go to the beach," Liz told me. "They go all the time."

"I guess I could take you," I rolled my eyes. "Come on Samantha." I took my daughter's hand and lead her to the the car.

I couldn't help but smile at her when she sat in the front seat beside me, smiling and singing along to some song on the radio. I wanted the moment to last forever because one day we would tell them about the Gallagher Academy and the truth about this life but until then we would be okay.

"Sam," I said.

"Yes, daddy?" Her bright blue eyes stared back at me in question.

"Don't grow up too fast."

She nodded, obediently, "Okay dad."

I stood beside her as I knocked on the door to Macey and Nick's house.

A small girl with long dark hair like her mother and bright green eyes like her father. "Hi, Sam." She nodded at me, "Mr. Petersen," she smiled at us. "We're just going to the beach today. Jacqueline and Katelyn might be coming too," she informed me.

Grant's pov:

My girl looked so small as she ran down the stairs in her bathing suit I had personally okayed her to wear after she'd gone through all of her tiny bikinnis that I forbid her from ever wearing again.

So much like her mother... She has long dark hair and coffee skin. Her eyes are like mine though, a deep blue. She makes me smile when I see her so I drove her up to Nick's house where his daughter and the other girls were going.

"Hey, you two," Nick said. He smiled at both of us, "Dad's are have'in a beer, want to come in." I glanced at my daughter and smiled.

"Sure."

Nick's pov:

My daughter skips over to me with her long, dark flowing hair hanging down in her eyes and gives me a hug, "Dad, we're going to go in the pool now."

I nodded, "Okay."

All of our daughters were in the pool when I turned to them and said, "Do you think they'll be ready for this life?"

Zach nodded with certainty, "Yeah. They'll be ready."

We peered outside at our daughters, they were growing up. They seemed so small and innocent then.

Who knew what would happen when the time came for them to be spies? None of us were as innocent as we once were.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bex's pov:

"Our girls are growing up," Macey sighed.

All of us were dreading that they were getting older. "My mother wants Lizzie to consider taking Dr. Fibs job in Research and Development," Cammie told us.

"Yeah, Liz you should take the job. Our kids need someone to look over them, but Liz shook her head, "I'm taking a job right after our kids leave for school. Sam will stay with someone around here."

I laughed, "Are you guys noticing that the girl who was never cut-out to be a spy is considering job offers right now?"

She rolled her eyes, "They need to train because I found something earlier. I don't think we're free of the circle and neither are our kids," Macey told us. "Our worries aren't over."

* * *

**I have plans to write the stories of the Gallagher Girls: Next generation. I think it would be a lot more fun. : )**

* * *

"What do you mean?" I said, there was a coldness in my voice when I spoke to her.

"The CIA has chatter that the circle has a new list, the big bad wolves are back guys and our kids are going to be caught in the cross-fire," Macey said. "They're going to need to be ready."

Macey's pov:

I pulled my daughter into my arms and hugged her, this was the first time I had ever been truly afraid for my daughter. She hadn't been introduced to the spy world and now... she was going to have to be ready for it or there were going to be consequences.

"Mom, what were you and their moms talking about?" Rosy asked me.

"Oh, Rosy, nothing at all," It was a lie. A lie that I was willing to tell and make myself believe more than anything but I knew that I couldn't make myself forget the things that I knew or didn't want to know.

"Can you tell me a story?" She yawned.

_"Once upon a time there was a spy school and one of the spies fell and love with a normal boy on a mission. She loved him but she had to hide her identity from him so that everyone was safe so she gave him a fake name and told him she was home-schooled and had a cat named Suzie. The school found out and he did too so they forced him to drink tea that would make him forget everything he knew about her. She was heart broken and she missed him but she lived to spy another day. One day I'll tell you about that spy and her friends more. Because her story is great and she is the best spy ever," _I told her.

"You talk about them like they're real," Rosy said softly.

"Who knows, maybe they are."

Liz's pov:

"Mom, where are you going?" Sam asked when she came out of her bedroom.

Sam had begun to notice that whenever I left during the night I was always wearing black and beat up black boots that I seemed to always wear on the event of my midnight rendezvous. "I have to go to work sweetheart. Go back to bed. Your daddy will drive you to school tomorrow."

"Why don't you let me ride the bus anymore?" Sam said. She looked so innocent in that little night gown of hers.

"We want to spend more time with you," I told her.

It wasn't a total lie. We did want to spend more time with her, to make sure that she got home safely every day. But Sam couldn't understand that yet.

"You can spend time with me in the morning before I get on the bus and after I get off. I have friends on there and sometimes when i don't have my homework done I use that time," she told me.

"Then get your homework done before you go to school," I snapped. "Good night Samantha."

I turned to go, but then I felt a tiny body grab me and give me a hug, "Love you, mom."

Cammie's pov:

I watched Jaci come out the door of her bedroom, "Mom, next year am I going to the Gallagher Academy?" she asked.

I nodded.

"But what makes me an exceptional woman? It's the Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women and I am not exceptional," she told me.

"Trust me, Jacqueline you are a Gallagher Girl," I said softly. "Jacqueline?"

"Yes?" Her eyes were questioning as she looked up at me.

"Can you keep a secret?"

**OKAY GUYS. **

**SO I HEARD THAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN THE TIME THAT WE ALL THOUGHT THAT CAMMIE AND ZACH WERE DEAD SO HEAR IT IS...**

_Then..._

_Cammie's pov:_

_The fire blazed over us, burning us and nothing could stop it, then it hit the 0 and the bomb..._

_Did nothing._

_Zach gasped in surprise and I felt his lips on my ear and the breath coming in and out of his mouth. "Come on Gallagher Girl," He cried, pulling me up in his arms and toward the window that we'd gone through before._

_There was no escape, the window was shattered all over the floor and wood from the wall and the ceiling was all over the ground and my voice broke as I whispered, "What do we do?"_

_"This way," he lead me down the halls lined with flames and smoke. I coughed loudly as we ran through the flames and he lead me to a slim crevice in the wall and forced me to crawl through, toward the light, freedom of the fire. By now everyone would be gone and it would be just the two of us, fighting to survive._

_"Cam..." He coughed. And he pulled away from me, my heart stopped and I cried out his name. "Zach!"_

_I pulled him as quickly as I could from the floor where flames were trailing after us. I pulled his body that was going limp on the floor into the small shifting hallway and I slipped us through a slender hole in the wall and we were free._


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

_Zach's pov:_

_I woke up on the ground, my heart beating miles a minute and all I could think was run. run. run. I saw her laying on the ground, I was breathless at the sight. Unsure and scared that something was wrong with her or the baby. I began to shout her name, my throat felt as if it were being engulfed with flames and I could feel the smoke rushing wild in my throat meeting me with the sickly feeling it gave. "Gallagher Girl!" I shouted. "Cammie!" _

_I tugged on her arm, panic fresh in my chest and I could hear the blood pounding in my ears and the heart skipping out of my chest. "Cammie."_

_She rolled her head towards me and coughed, "Be quiet. I'm tired."_

_I couldn't believe it. I pulled her up into my arms and felt her head rest on my chest. "Oh Cammie..." I trailed off. "Remind me to kill you later for puting your self in danger like that," I told her._

_"Not funny," she snapped._

_"I'm not laughing."_

_"Of course you're not laughing, this is exactly why I never tell you about missions ahead of time, because you obviously wouldn't let me go any other way," Cammie muttered._

_"You what...? You planned all those missions out without my knowledge...?" I stared at her, my eyes widened but she just rolled her eyes._

_"That is beside the point. We need to figure a way to get out of here and you aren't looking so well right now," she told me. I realized that I hadn't even thought about my wounds and then I noticed the way her ankle was at a strange angle and the way she barely moved it and when she did she gave a small considerably small wince._

_"Are you okay...?" I asked._

_"Fine..." she mumbled._

_"Okay," I raised an eyebrow at her. "How do you really feel?" I nodded towards the ankle._

_"Real swell," she managed to stand and stumble into me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer._

_"We're going to be okay."_

_"Take your shirt off."_

_"I know we missed each other and all, but really? Sex? Right now?" I tried to laugh but I faltered. She wasn't talking about sex and I knew that, but I didn't want her to see the damage left over from the bullets._

_"Zach," she said._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Shut up and strip."_

_A moment later I was there in my boxer shorts and... nothin. _

_"God, Zach and you didn't think to meantion any of this to me before?" Her eyes scanned over the dried blood and the holes that were left from bullets._

_"Before I didn't think I was going to live through that," I huffed._

_"Don't be a dick," she muttered._

_"Don't be a bitch..." she glared at me so I shut up._

_She flinched as she dug her fingers into the gaping holes and pulled the silver, bloody bullets from my skin. I winced and let out long shouts and screams. Tears were in her eyes but I was almost proud of her for not backing down._

_"Gallagher Girl..." I coughed and that was the last thing I said before everything went black and I felt nothing but the cold._

_Cammie's pov:_

_I saw the blood welling onto his shirt and I pressed my hand into the wounds, willing it not to bring him any pain. I dragged him through the grass until I came upon the cars we'd used on the mission. Obviously the lisense plates were compromised by the CIA by now, the ones that the NSA had issued us, but it would have to do. Normal cops wouldn't batt an eyelash at it, I still felt that hope swelling in my chest._

_I pulled him inside and slid him into the back seat and pulled the first aid kit from the top compartment, considering the car was issued by the NSA and the CIA the first aid kit was just a lit bit more fancy than a normal one and my hands were right to work as I pulled the bottle of rubbing alcohol out and dumped it on him. It' probably a good thing he wasn't awake because this would have been really painful._

_I pulled the bandages out and wound it, maybe to tightly because he was letting out ragged breaths and I lightened up my wrapping. _

_He opened his eyes and I breathed out a sigh of relief._

_"Good, you're awake," I said softly._

_"Of course I am," He breathed._

_"How are you feeling?" I asked._

_"Good_ Watch out Cammie!"_

_I spun around just in time to see a bullet pierce through a window and I knew that we had snipers on us now but I didn't panic. I just handed him his black leather jacket and helped him up and then all hell broke loose as the bullets came at us and a cry escaped my throat as a bullet came through the seat and I knew our only slight chance of survival was to try and crawl out the back of the car and scramble onto the road hoping that we don't get runover or shot._

_Cameron Morgan's list of thing to do when you might die in the next second or so:_

_1\. Apologize in your head for accidentally breaking Liz's ipod and never quite having the chance to mention that to her._

_2\. Try not to jump up and down because the woman who has tried to and almost killed you multiple times is dead._

_3\. Make out sessions are wonderful, but when your boyfriend has multiple bullet wounds and will probably not appreciate it._

_I pulled him through the door and ducked down as the bullets came rushing at us. "Cam..."_

_I began to crawl through the street, mind you I had just gone through a bad explosive trauma... so I probably wasn't having the most wonderful time trying to think. _

_What? I really wasn't that focused..._

_A car honked and I slid in the path of a car coming my way and felt a gasp escape my lips and then Zach pushed me out of the way, following me there._

_"Get in the car!" Someone shouted._

_I looked up and saw who other than Abigail Cameron._


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

_Cammie's pov:_

_"Cameron Ann Morgan, get your ass in this car now!" She snapped._

_"It's Goode, Abby. My last name is Goode," I breathed._

_"Do you really think I give a damn right now?" Abby hissed. She helped me up and pulled Zach to his feet and throwing us into the back of the car. I leaned against Zach in the back of the car and heard his faint breathing against my ear and felt the touch of his fingertips against my wrist and the trace of gis lips against my neck and I tightened my grip on his hand and buried my face in his shoulder and I pressed my fingers into his chest._

_"Cammie..."_

_My head pounded and I felt like all that energy I'd had a moment ago was gone, sucked away by the terror and fear of losing Zach and my baby again._

_Then the lights seemed to go out for me.  
_

_Zach's pov:_

_Abby came into the room, "How is she?" she asked even though I'm sure that she already knew._

_I just shook my head, "Her pulse is strong, she's a healthy girl but she doesn't seem so good. The baby is... fine. Alive still but they're feedine Cammie through tubes now to keep the baby alive and..." I looked at her. "I don't know what to do Abby."_

_None of us had seen the blow to the back of her head, none of us had noticed that Cammie wasn't doing well, nobody had seen it coming._

_"Zach... Cammie probably isn't going to..." She didn't need to finish, I already knew what was happening._

_I'd already gone through this with her and I didn't know what to think. What to feel..._

_Cammie's pov:_

_I opened my eyes and saw Zach and Abby sitting together beside my bed, "Her pulse is strong, she's a healthy girl but she doesn't seem so good. The baby is... fine. Alive still but they're feedine Cammie through tubes now to keep the baby alive and..." He looked at her. "I don't know what to think Abby."_

__"Zach... Cammie probably isn't going to..." _She didn't finish._

_"Abby!" I cried. "Zach!" Niether of them looked at me, it was as if I didn't exist. I was... gone. A ghost in the world. "Zach!" I tried to grab his hand but he shivered when I touched him, my touch cold... like a ghost. Was I dead. _

_I looked behind me and saw a young woman with a swollen belly and porcelain skin lying on a bed... she looked like she was sleeping and her long auburn hair lay splayed out on her pillow like sleeping beauty and then I realized... That's me._

_The image changed and sudenly I in a church with people I knew. Macey's head was on Nick's shoulder and my friends were walking up onto a stage, crying. There was a picture of Zach and I and then I knew: A funeral._

_"No. No. I'm not dead," I cried. But nobody seemed to hear me or care. "No!" I sobbed. "No..."_

_My friends came up on the stage all crying but Macey didn't and for a moment I wondered if I had failed her. Had I not been a good friend? Had I... Was she happy I'm gone. _

_I sat down on the bench beside her and whispered, "Be strong, Macey." I touched her hand and she shivered, looking at her hand and up at me and for a moment I was sure she could see me, but then she went to stand at the pew and looked down at everyone. I followed her._

_She seemed to look at me for a moment, as if she could feel my very presents there._

_Then she spoke the words that only she could ever say, words that really came from the heart."I'm Macey McHenry and I can't say the same as all of you. You all say that you wish they make it to heaven and me? No. I don't wish she make it to heaven." People gasped. "Because to me, they aren't gone. I see Cammie and Zach everywhere. I see Cammie in the hallways, whereever I go and in the crowds I see the girl who loved to disappear and wonder if she is there, being a chameleon. I see Zach when I see a boy who looks at a girl and you know he loves her. I see their love for each other in the way couples look at each other and the way a baby cries and loves her mother and father unconditionally, because a child's love is stronger than any other. I wonder if her baby could be the child I see held in another's arms. I see them everywhere." She took a deep breath. "I see my best friend and I am sorry I cannot grieve with you all, all I can think is that my best friend is just playing the game she plays best and I don't cry. I smile when I see a newborn child and think: maybe that's Cam's kid. So I won't cry, I'll smile and know." She reached out her hand for a moment, touching my hand as if she too, knew that I was there. She looked at me, I no longer saw that degree of sadness looming over her, I saw somthing else. Hope._

_And I knew better than anyone that hope is one of the most powerful things in the world. It's a dangerous, yet beautiful thing._

_I came close and grabbed her hand going down the stairs and she gave a small shiver, a chill from my touch and I smiled as she pulled away and went to her friends, her family. People cried but for a moment I felt like they could feel my presence. I could feel Bex and Liz's eyes lingering on me for a moment and then they shook their heads as if they were imagining things._

_Then the moment changed and I saw a small girl. She was skinny and her hair was long and auburn colored like mine and she had freckles on her nose and dark brown eyes like... Zach. She almost looked like me when I was young. Was my mind playing tricks on me?_

_"You need to come with me now," she told me. Her voice was soft, yet deliberate. _

_"Who are you?" I asked, shaken by her._

_"I'm Emily," she smiled at me and I wanted to curl into a ball and cry._

_"Mom, you don't need to be so sad," She told me._

_"Mom..." I said, breathing in the words I had once hoped would be her first words. I said them as if trying them out for size._

_"You need to make a choice now," she told me._

_"Emily," I kneeled down beside her. "How old are you?"_

_"One moment, mom. I will always be one moment old," she whispered. And then she was a little baby again and she was in my arms. I held her and cried._

_Then in a poof she was standing there again, "Mommy, don't cry."_

_"Oh, Emily. You don't belong here. You were too young," I sobbed._

_She shook her head, "No." I sobbed. "I was never meant to live like you Cammie. I was always meant to be here, so that this day would come, don't I look just like you?" She smiled. I nodded. "Today would be my sixth birthday you know, and it is. It's my sixth year of being here, to watch you grow and be the great Cameron Morgan."_

_"But that was my job Emily, I was supposed to watch you grow and learn and have your birthday and see you break every boy's damned heart," I cried._

_But Emily was so calm as she smiled and said, "No. You were never meant to be there. Because I'm not growing up Mom. I'm just the image of the girl that once could have been."_

_"Could have?" I sputtered. "You should have been!" I was crying now._

_"No," she shook her head. "Do you remember when you chose to live? Some of us look into the light and never leave."_

_"Emily..."_

_"Now it's time for you to choose again," she smiled and stepped closer to a door that had light shining from it. " Most choose not to go back. Because here, it's so... calm and beautiful. Because back where it truly matters, it does hurt."_

_"But I want to be here with you," I grabbed her hand._

_She smiled a kind smile._

_"Look through this door, what do you see?" She asked me.__"I see..." My shoulders tightened. "I see my dad and my grandparents and people I used to know," I cried. "I want to go see them!" I was just about to step over the threshold when I realized, "If I go inside I can never go home."_

_"This is home Cammie," she smiled sadly. "Just not your home. Think of what you will leave behind, who you will leave when you step inside. "_

_"No, I need to be with you, I need to take care of you," I began._

_"No, Cammie. You can't take care of someone who is already gone," she told me._

_"But..."_

_"What about my sister, Mom? What about the baby? If you leave who will be her mother, she might not survive. Would you do that to Dad? To another child?" Emily held my hand. "Now look through this door. What do you see?"_

_"I..." My heart broke all in one second as I saw my husband and my friends._

_"Zach! You let her die!" Macey screamed. "You let her die you scum! You..."_

_"Have you chosen yet?" I turned and looked at Emily and nodded._

_"You know what to do, now," Emily smiled. "I'll see you again one day."_

_Then she disappeared and I turned away from the door with the people I missed and left._


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20

Cammie's pov: present day.

I watched as my daughter stepped into the car and it reminded me of Emily.

_I'll see you again one day, _I thought of those last words and smiled.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

I'm Coming Home

[Verse 1] And the blood will dry Underneath my nails And the wind will rise up To fill my sails  
So you can doubt And you can hate But I know, no matter what it takes  
[Hook] I'm coming home I'm coming home Tell the world I'm coming home Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes I'm coming home I'm coming home Tell the world I'm coming...  
[Verse 2] Still far away From where I belong But it's always darkest Before the dawn  
So you can doubt And you can hate But I know, no matter what it takes  
[Hook] I'm coming home I'm coming home Tell the world I'm coming home Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes I'm coming home I'm coming home Tell the world I'm coming...  
I'm coming home I'm coming home Tell the world I'm coming home Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes I'm coming home I'm coming home Tell the world I'm coming home

I listened to the song and smiled at my daughter, "Everything is wonderful."


	21. Author note

**The End**

**So, guys I have lots of plans now: I'm finishing the prequel to Gallagher Girls, I'm going to write about the next generation, and have individual stories for each girl: Macey, Cammie, Liz, and Bex. I hope you read all my stories and if you're interested in Beta reviewing I do that as well.**

**Thanks for those of you who've been there throughout the whole series.**

**: )**


End file.
